A diary of the Love Me Members
by k-003
Summary: What will the three Love Me Members encounter on their road to success? New Mission? New Drama? New Lory's mischief? Set some time after the current chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.**

**This story is set some time after the current chapter.**

"It's so boring here, Kaori. I suddenly want to eat a slice of blueberry cheese cake," said the girl flipping a fashion magazine.

"There's no such thing here, Natsu," she slowly shook her head.

"I heard that the sandwich here is quite famous though. How about that?" asked Yumika.

"Fine, maybe we will find something interesting to do outside," Natsu stood up and opened the door of their room.

Natsu and her gang walked to the canteen of the TV station. They were invited to be part of a game show due to their popularity among high school girls after the broadcast of Box R.

Halfway to the canteen, Natsu stopped suddenly. That's unlike her, thought her followers. They followed her gaze and saw a girl with long dark hair.

"Oh it's Kotonami-san," Amamiya recognized her and saw Kyoko started to shake. "Go, Kyoko-san, it's fine if you break out of character, we are just rehearsing anyway."

"But…"

"You see someone you know? Never mind we have already warmed up," Makino, the actress playing Koaori, added.

"Well… Moko-san! Moko-san!" Kyoko dashed towards the long haired girl with open arms.

"Mo! Stop!" Kanae sidestepped her attack and said, "Why are you here?"

"I miss you, Kanae!," She pouted after being pushed away and failed hugging her. "When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Well, it's indeed a long time ago. You seem to disappear for a week. You are busy shooting Box R?"

"No, we don't have shooting last week. Hi Kotonami-san," said Amamiya. "I can't get in touch with you last week too. What did you do? I want to talk to you about the 'funny' time I had shooting the variety show." The girl's mood darkened.

"Hey let's talk about that while we eat, shall we?" Kyoko turned away swiftly from the two Love Me members and walked away briskly.

"She is hiding something. She has that expression," Kanae murmured.

"What expression?" Amamiya asked breaking away from her bad mood.

"It's the face that forced me to join the Love Me Section. That professional smile of sincerity. Let's go and asked her."

"Why are you here Moko-san?" Kyoko asked with a dreamy expression.

"On a game show," Kanae's face darkened, "to promote that drama."

"That drama?"

"The one that boss forced me to take, my 'something messy' mission."

"Oh that one," Kyoko turned her face away. _Fortunately I don't have to do that_, she thought.

"Speaking of mission, do you know how mine unfold?" Amamiya pierced her sandwich with the fork she was holding. She took out her notebook. "That stupid show…"

"But you did have fun right?" Kyoko avoided her notebook. "I saw that episode; you seem to be doing quite well."

"Of course, that's a job! Guess I did too well; I became a regular on that show! A regular! I have to sit there and laugh stupidly every week from now on," she shouted.

Dark mood began to surround Kanae. "Apparently I seemed to act too well. Those elderly who watch period drama love my character. My character only shows up for 10 episodes or so originally, now the producer decided to extend it indefinitely. Indefinitely! Do you know how long a period drama can last! Over 100 episodes! Do you know what game show I am going on today?" she pointed her finger at Kyoko.

"Eh, no?" Kyoko answered, stunned by her outburst.

"Show that is aimed at elderly. I want to be a top actor not a period drama actor."

"At least you guys can show your face on TV every week," Kyoko forced out a smile. _It looks as if my mission was the best out of the three. The best? Of course not! _She shuddered at her own thought.

"How come you don't have any complaints about your mission? Where did you disappear to last week," Kanae demanded after calming down.

"What are you saying? Ha, ha, ha. Where can I go? I did not travel to other places such as Guam. Of course not," she started babbling.

"Who said anything about travelling? I remembered your mission was 'something dangerous'?" asked Amamiya.

"Right, that's right. President would not say something is dangerous at least it's really dangerous. What did you do?"

"Well, you know just meeting someone because president was busy. That was written on the mission paper," Kyoko smiled.

"You must have something to complain. What happened during the mission? These missions are implemented to cure our 'illnesses'. He carefully selected them for us. Nothing? Are you kidding me?" Kanae glared at Kyoko. "Something happened right? You are having that face, you're hiding something."

"What face?" Kyoko asked innocently. "How come they bring up that again?" she thought.

"That professional smile. If you continue to show me that face, I would not talk to you till next year"

"No! Moko-san," Kyoko started crying.

"Tell me then."

_What should I do? What should I do? I can't tell them about Setsuka or Cain. That's top secret. But I don't want Kanae to stop talking to me, _Kyoko thought_. Also I have nothing to complain about. Not really… How can I get away with it?_

Suddenly a live band appeared and started playing.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Kyoko asked.

All the love me members shook their head, mumbling, "No… No… Please… No…"

**What do you think? Who will that be? New mission?**

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.**

**Contain spoiler after chapter 202**

"Hi my Love Me girls," Lorry's said.

"Ah! ..." the three girls shouted.

"Why are you so scared? You didn't say any bad things, right? Hey do you know what I heard from there just now? Something about 'that drama' and 'a funny show'."

"You heard that, President?" all of them stood up and turned to face the angry President.

"Why did I personally select those missions in the first place?" he asked sternly. "Mogami-kun?"

"Eh… it's because we show no apparent growth as members of Love Me Section since last year?"

"That's right. Then why are you complaining? Except for Mogami-kun who did exceptionally well in this mission."

Chiori and Kanae looked at Kyoko disbelievingly.

"You did what?" they shouted.

Kyoko looked alarmed. "Please don't say that president. I did nothing. I felt nothing! Nothing!"

"After the missions it seems none of you have improved. Well, maybe a bit for Mogami-kun. I am disappointed. So, I have another mission for all of you."

People, including Kyoko's co-workers, started to gather around the three actors, who had become statues after hearing Lory's words, and the ridiculously dressed Lory.

"No!" cried Kanae, tears began to gather in her eyes. "I am sorry I said such things. I learned a lot when acting out my character who follows the one she loves everywhere. It's true. Love," she sniffed, "it's really a great thing."

"Look President," Chiori shoved her notebook to him, "I wrote something good about the show. 'This show makes me **laugh**;maybe it's not that bad. After this show I am glad I am an **actor** not a comedian.' See? I am glad I am an actor!"

_What's happening? I am sure Amamiya-san scribbled that just now. Kanae is even using her 'crying within 10 seconds' now? I have to do __at mission makes me acknowledged my love for certain someone who knows what will happen this time. Confess to that certain someone? Never! _Kyoko thought. _What can I say? I can't cry like Kanae. Maybe I should threaten President. That's a good idea Kyoko. Let me think… Didn't I try that a while ago and fail? I should do something like them, tell him what I learned. Wait… Isn't that what I did on White Day? No I will not say such thing in front of everyone. Think Kyoko, think. _

"How about you, Mogami-kun, what did you learn?"

At that moment something in Kyoko's purse vibrated.

Kyoko's eyes shined when she saw the caller. _Thank you. Nice timing._

"Hello, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko smiled. "Yes?...Yes, I have. Thank you. Of course, that's my job…. Tsuruga-san, have you eaten lunch today? I told you that is not a choice for lunch! You have to eat something….Really? I will trust you for once. I will see you then. Bye."

President smiled after hearing this conversation. "I have seen that at least you all have done some reflection."

"That means…" Chiori said.

"…we don't have …" Kanae followed.

"…a mission anymore?" Kyoko finished. All three of them looked at President expectedly.

"Of course…" President smiled mischievously and the three girls had a bad feeling, "not. Bye, work hard. Hope you will not disappoint me this time." Lory left the gaping girls.

"But the President didn't give us the mission info," Kyoko said when they started to regain conscious which was after Lory has left for a minute.

"Right," Chiori and Kanae started to feel more optimistic.

However, their optimism was short-lived. They soon found out what was on the table.

"No!..."

This day was later known as one of the worst days after 'vain day' in the history of Love Me Section.

**What do you think the mission will be? Who will it involved? **

**Thank you those who follow this story!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.**

"Kyoko-san, hello? Wake up!" said Honami, waving her hands in front Kyoko's eyes. "Is it really that bad? The thing your president gives you?"

"It will not be good as long as it's from our president," Kyoko sighed.

"Agreed," said the remaining two love me members.

"Let's face that thing. We have to do it no matter what," Kanae suggested.

Kyoko and Chiori nodded.

"What will it be?" They picked up the stack of paper.

"That's weird, it's not three separate envelop, but one, though it's really thick."

"Open it, maybe he stuffed all three info inside."

The three girls peeked at the paper. "'Wonderful Life!' a family sitcom."

"Wait… what is that?"

"President wants us to be in a sitcom?"

Kanae read through the description.

"He wants me to do what! The second daughter of a large poor family who wants to become a beautician. No way! I already have to be in a period drama, now even a family sitcom. No way!"

_That's exactly Kanae. _Kyoko thought. _Oh, but then I could act in the same drama with Kanae, right? Thank you President, that's the best mission ever. What is my character?_

"It's …A girl who no longer believes in love after she was dumped by her manipulative childhood friend when he became a famous model! The girl then starts to take revenge!" Kyoko's demon began to come out and circle around her. "That sounds familiar, isn't it?"

Chiori also began to tremble. "After a failed model job occurred when she was young, the famous child model lost her love in modelling. Now a high school student, she wants to re-enter that world."

"It's a dream, right? " Chiori shouted, she then took out her notebook and furiously scribbled things on it.

"I have to be in that period drama, so I don't have time to do this sitcom. That means I don't have to act in this. Yes!" Kanae looked happy.

"But…I want to act with you, Moko-san," Kyoko begged.

"I am sorry to tell you this, Kotonami-san, the President stated it here, 'your roles in both dramas are small, you can handle it, so you have to do it. Don't you dare use that as an excuse.' Sorry Kotonmai-san," Chiori said.

"Yes! I can act along Moko-san and Amamiya-san in the same drama!"

"What bad luck. I doubt we can even improve our popularity by being in this!"

"Eh, Kyoko-san, it's nearly time for the show," Honami said.

"Oh, right. Bye, Moko-san, see you later. I am sure we can finish the job easily," Kyoko said cheerfully.

_What time is it? It's 6.15 pm already! I was delayed because Chitose (main character of Box R) has NGs. The original finishing time was 5 pm. My meeting time with Tsuruga-san, no Cain, is 6.45. No! I can't be late. I haven't even change out of my costume. Maybe I should tell Tsuruga-san about it. Where is my phone?_

"Kyoko-san," said the worker on the set.

"Yes?" _What's the matter? He looked stunned._

"Eh, you have a visitor." He gestured.

"Hi, Mogami-san, you look stunning and cool," Ren said with his famous smile.

"Tsuruga-san! Why are you here? Thank you," Kyoko asked, shocked. _Stop beating my heart._

"I drove by the park and saw people shooting. I remembered you said you are shooting here yesterday, so I stop by. I didn't come at the wrong time, did I?"

"No, we have just finished."

"It's Tsuruga Ren!" shouted Marumi and raced toward them. "Can you take a photo with me?"

"Of course."

For 10 minutes, Ren was busy taking pictures and signing autographs. The director even asked Natsu and her gang to take a picture with Ren.

_Oh, we are going to be late if this continues. Why did he come? He should go there first._

"Mogami-san, are you going back to the company?"

"No…,"_ wait a minute, he knows what I have to do next, that means he is here to…_, "Yes, I am."

"That's great, I am going there too. I will drive you there."

"Thank you so much." _We have to go now. Otherwise we will be late. Why aren't you feeling the pressure I am having here? We are going to be late in like 15 minutes._

"Let's go, Mogami-san. Good bye, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Me too!" female and male workers shouted in response.

"Wait, I have to change out of this first." _I should have changed my clothes when they are taking the photos._

"I will wait for you in the car."

"I will be back soon." Kyoko dashed towards the changing room and thus returned within 30 seconds. Everyone was shocked except perhaps Ren and Chiori.

**Thank you for everyone who likes or follows this story! Thank you for your reviews. **

**What do you think? What do you think will happen next? Shooting scene? New sitcom? I look forward to hearing from you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't won Skip Beat and its characters.**

"Don't worry, Mogami-san, I am sure no one will blame us. As it is Cain's usual habit to be late for work," Ren comforted the fretting Kyoko.

"It's true but if we are counting the time we are wasting here because the cars in front of us are not moving, we will be late for 4 whole hours including the time needed for putting on make-up. We have never been this late! You shouldn't have waited for me! It's fine if you just go there first."

"Never mind, the director told me yesterday that my make-up today will not be very heavy. It will just take half an hour. So we will just be 2 and a half hour late. That's exactly Cain's way. Also, I think this will be the last time we show up us Heel's siblings, of course I would like to go with you, Mogami-san," Ren said, smiling at Kyoko.

_Stop beating my heart! Don't blush, Kyoko! Think of something to say, quick! Otherwise, he will notice something is wrong._

"Did you eat before coming here, Tsuruga-san? We may be shooting the promotional video until well after midnight." Kyoko put on her most professional face while saying this. _I am an actress. I am an actress. I can do this._

"Yes, I did."

"You're lying! What did you eat?"

"Oh, I did eat something when I was shooting the commercial for the chocolate company earlier today."

"Chocolate is not a choice for meal!"

"Those chocolates make me feel I can't eat any other things until tomorrow," Ren said with a straight face. "I tried 6 new flavors while shooting. They are delicious, I believe. Otherwise, they won't be sold as new product."

"What does 'I believe' means? You tried them while shooting," Kyoko asked.

"I believe they are delicious. However, I can't taste anything anymore half way through the shooting," Ren sighed.

"Then why did you agree to shoot that commercial if you don't like eating?"

"I originally thought I just have to take a bite for each flavor and it won't be hard. Look like I was wrong. Don't worry though; I am sure I look like I am enjoying the chocolates when I was shooting," he said seriously.

"I am sure you did," Kyoko said.

"Oh, there is something I want to give you. It's over there," he glanced at the bag on the backseat. "I am sure you would love it, Mogami-san."

"Eh… You mean give it to me?"

"Yes, I am sure you will love it."

"I can't accept it. It's not right." Kyoko shook her head vigorously.

Ren said with a pleading face, "Mogami-san, I would be really happy if you accept it."

Kyoko was shocked to see that face, somewhat similar to the one Cain showed when they were in front of the boutique, nodded unconsciously.

Ren smiled, "Take a look and see if you like it."

_I think Ren must have given that to Kyoko by now. _Yashiro giggled. _ It is seldom enough Ren shot a commercial for food. I think he did that job because he wanted to get that limited edition chocolate box for Kyoko. He originally planned to decline but after seeing that chocolate box, he accepted. I am sure Kyoko would love that, it's exactly her taste. The producer surely looked surprised. Well, the actor who has never had a scandal asked for a box of chocolate for girls is news for everyone. Although it's disappointing that Ren covered it off by saying it was a thank you gift for someone who had helped him a lot._

"Do you like it, Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

"Yes! This silky texture. These sparkling beads," Kyoko shouted while admiring the decorations covering the box.

"Open it."

"Ah! It's beautiful! Butterflies! Fairies! Tiaras!" Kyoko nearly hugged that box.

_She seems to love it. Of course, these chocolates are exactly what she loves. _Ren thought.

"I know you would love this the instant I saw this. Thank you, Mogami-san."

"Why are you thanking me, Tsuruga-san? You shouldn't. I didn't do anything worth thanking."

"This is my thank you gift. Thank you for helping me when I was acting as Cain. Do you like it?"

"You're welcome, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko smiled at Ren, "I love this."

"We are here. Our final job as Heel's siblings."

_Tsuruga-san looks lonely. After today, I can't be Setsu anymore; I feel depressed even by thinking about it. This must be the feeling teacher (Kuu) talked about._

Ren patted Kyoko's head and smiled gently, "Let's go, Mogami-san."

"I will do my best!"

**Thank you for those who like and follow this story. **

**Thank you for your reviews. I look forward to hearing what you think.**

**Next chapter: Family Sitcom. What will Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori do? Will Kyoko ask for Ren's help?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.**

"I am sure you girls will not disappoint me," said the director of 'Wonderful Life!'. "I look forward to the day of shooting."

The director walked away leaving behind the three Love Me Girls.

"Have you interpreted your character? 'The day of shooting' is actually tomorrow," asked Chiori.

"Of course I have. I have already memorized the script for the first five episodes. I am a professional actor," said Kanae, flipping her hair. "How about you, Kyoko-san?"

"Right, I don't know, maybe," replied Kyoko absentmindedly.

"What do you mean maybe? We are shooting tomorrow!" Chiori pointed out. "That's not like you, Kyoko-san."

"What's the problem? You said you want to be in a drama with me and now you aren't showing any enthusiasm. I am disappointed."

"No, it's not like that! Hana is a poor girl; she even has to make herself clothes. I can't imagine what it is like to be her. I want to be a rich lady!"

"Who doesn't want that?" said Kanae spitefully, remembering her role, Sakura, the second daughter of a large poor family. "That suits you, you like making things anyway."

"Yes, who doesn't want that? We are all poor in this sitcom. Luckily, people at school believed that we are rich according to setting, we can at least look fashionable and stylish for some part of the sitcom."

"Not some part, a small part. This is a family sitcom; it will focus on the family settings, not the school one. Besides, we are only part of a huge cast; the focus wouldn't be on us."

"The director said there would be some episodes that focus on us 'chasing dreams and finding love'," Kyoko said the last part disdainfully, "to attract younger audience."

"I don't like the finding love part," Kanae said. "Who needs love when there is work?"

"Who wants to fall in love? You will only make a fool of yourself!" Kyoko continued.

"We'd better stop here, who knows if president is somewhere here?" Chiori glanced at the lobby of the TV Station.

"That's right," Kanae nodded. "Back to the point, we are shooting tomorrow and you aren't ready? That's not professional."

"I don't know how to appear to be stylish and fashionable, a girl who dresses in different styles."

"There must be clothes prepared for you. You don't have to worry about that."

"No, the director said he wanted me to 'set the style' for Hana, he wanted me to think of a style suitable for her, so I have to prepare my own clothies."

"How about Natsu's style? Natsu is famous for being stylish and cool," suggested Chiori.

"That would not be original. Natsu's style could appear later on, but not now. I will think of it," Kyoko sighed. "How about you guys? Amamiya-san, you have to 'walk like a model', right?"

"Yeah, Rin is an ex-model. I am taking some lessons provided by President, so I think it's alright. Speaking of walking like a model, I remember you could suddenly do that after your break when we were shooting Box R. Even your posture was different."

"I have some help from Tsuruga-san."

"But he is a male," Kanae pointed out.

"So?"

"Never mind, just forget it." _This Kyoko is really dense._

"You and Tsuruga-san are really close."

Kyoko stopped walking for a moment, "No we are not."

"Eh, but last time…"

"No we are not close! He is just someone I respect!" Kyoko said frantically.

_This makes you look like you are hiding something though. _Both Kanae and Chiori thought.

"Don't you two have jobs to do?"

"What time is it? Right, I have to shoot that period drama today at 6pm. I have to go, bye."

"I have to shoot 'that show' too. Bye, Kyoko-san. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

_I have to think of a solution to Hana. A style other than Natsu's that is fashionable. Let me think, the clothes at home is not suitable, they are too plain. That means I have to borrow them from the company. Wait… Clothes at home…Hana is a girl who loves fashion… Maybe this could work._

**What is on Kyoko's mind? Could she act out Hana successfully?**

**Thank you for your reviews. What do you think of this chapter? I look forward to hearing from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and it's characters.**

"Hey is Kyoko here yet?" asked Chiori, having arrived to the set.

"Nope. It's not like her to be late for a job, but it's not time yet," answered Kanae.

"She has some problems yesterday. Do you think she could make it? We should have helped her, but we were in a hurry."

"I called her yesterday, and she didn't answer my call!" shouted Kanae.

"Look like you are worried about Kyoko-san too."

"Who is worried about that girl?" Kanae looked away.

_Kotonami-san never admits it. She must be really worried for her to call Kyoko-san._

"Let's call her now," suggested Chiori. "Kotonami-san?"

Kanae pointed at something behind Chiori and said, "Who…"

"What?" Chiori turned around and saw a girl with brown short hair walking towards them. She was wearing a gothic style top and jacket with black jeans. Her high heel boots made a clicking sound every time they came into contact with the floor.

_Why is that girl walking towards us? I don't even know her. For some reasons she has a dangerous vibe around her. Maybe it's because of her clothes or maybe her expression. Maybe Kotonami-san knows her._ Chiori glanced at a stunned Kanae.

_Why is that dangerous looking girl walking towards us! Is she part of the cast?_ Kanae thought.

"Sakura, Rin, good morning," said the strange girl.

"Who… Wait, this voice… Kyoko-san!" Chiori recognized.

"No it can't be, right?" Kanae glanced at the weird girl in front of her.

The director was attracted by the fuss of the appearance of the girl aked, "Are you part of the cast?"

"Director, good morning," the girl turned to meet the director and waved at him, "You don't recognize me? I am Hana, maybe it's because you have never seen me in this style." She shrugged.

"Hana, Kyoko-san? That's excellent! I would never have expected this. I look forward to your performance," said the director. "See you guys later."

The director walked away, leaving behind the two stunned Love Me girls.

"Rin, Sakura, let's go to our waiting room. Rin, Sakura?" Kyoko waved her hand before the two stunned members. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

_Is she really Kyoko? She looked like a different person, wait, she was always like this when she plays a different character, both Mio and Natsu are like this. She is really someone you should not underestimate. _Kanae thought_. But the surprising thing is that she could wear this kind of clothes and looks as if she is used to them._

_Kyoko-san is really a fairy. She changes her appearance every time she acts. _Chiori thought.

"Did you borrow these clothes, Kyoko.. no Hana-san?" asked Chiori, knowing Kyoko would be Hana for the rest of the day.

"Nope, they are mine. You like it?" she turned round to show them. "I kind of mix and match with the clothes I have. This pair of jeans is not gothic. I don't want to be too intimidating."

Kanae sensed what the two are doing said, "That's fabulous but you did look a bit intimidating to us. Which cosmetic brand did you use to make that kind of shade on your eyes?"

"Yeah, there is no way to be sweet and cute if you are wearing gothic clothing."

"I will tell you when we are in the waiting room. Let me put down my bag first," Hana held up her bag.

"Seriously, are these clothes really yours?" asked Kanae on their way to LME after their day of shooting.

"Yes," answered Kyoko.

"I don't know you like these sorts of things."

"No, I don't!"

"Then Kyoko-san, you bought it yesterday?" Chiori asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

_Sorry Moko-san, I don't want to lie to you but I can't say these were gift from Tsuruga-san, no Cain. I have loads of these at home. I can even wear a different set of clothes to set every day for 2 week. Thanks to that overspending brother. But this time it's because of Tsuruga-san that I have the inspiration for Hana. I depend on his help again, though I didn't exactly ask for his help. Speaking of Tsuruga-san, I wonder if he is at the company now. What are you thinking, Kyoko. Even if you saw him…_

"Kyoko-san!"

"What?"

"Why are you spacing out? You don't even realize we have reached our destination," Kanae said inside the Love Me Section room and with a dreaded voice, "but there is something extremely horrible on the table."

"No again," Chiroro groaned.

**What will that be? Another Lory mischief?**

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you those who follow and review this story. Your reviews motivate me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't won Skip Beat and its characters.**

"We still have to face it, you know," Kyoko said.

"Yeah, of course I know. But didn't we just receive a mission from him a while ago?" shouted Kanae.

"Like two weeks ago?" pointed out Chiori. "Do you guys usually receive missions so frequently?"

"Not from president and his missions are usually bad news, really bad."

"We have to do it no matter what," sighed Kyoko. She took the envelope from the table and slowly took out the letter within.

A knock on the door scared the three girls out of their seats; they turned around to see who was there.

"Oh all of you are here, that's good," said Sawara. "Have you read the notice on the desk?"

"We are planning to read it. Why did the president give a mission to us again?" asked Kanae.

"A mission? No, it's given to every member of LME. Read it first."

"Let see… To celebrate the 40th anniversary of Lory Majestic Entertainment, several events and projects have been planned and you are expected to join. 1. Photo shooting session on…"

"That's why I come here to speak to you. Our president plans to publish a calendar to celebrate our 40th anniversary."

"So? Why a photo shooting session?" asked Chiori.

"It is to shoot photos used in the calendar. There is of course a theme for this shooting session," nodded Sawara. "Yeah, you are right. That's the theme."

"What? What theme?" asked Chiori.

"The motto of president," said Kanae.

"His life, LOVE," followed Kyoko.

"That includes love within family, between friends, lovers etc. You get the idea. I am here to remind you not to, you know…"Sawara shifted. "Voice out your dissatisfaction during the shooting session in a public manner like shouting or screaming." Sawara glanced at the three of them. "We know how all of you feel about love, but starting from tomorrow, including the shooting session, a filming crew will be around for about a month to shoot a documentary as stated in the second point of the notice. So please refrain from doing something 'special', this may be shown to the whole world and you don't want your image as an aspiring actress to be, eh, affected."

The three love me girls nodded solemnly.

"You will be told what you are going to act as during the shot on the day of the shooting. That's next week. All of your schedules have been cleared on that day; took us a lot of work."

"You mean even those who are extremely busy, like Tsuruga-san?" asked Kyoko who knows Ren had his schedule for the next years planned out already.

"That's right. President wants everyone to be there. I think you guys will pose as friends to depict the theme of friendship. Nothing threatening, so please…"

"We will not cause you trouble, Sawara-san," answered Kyoko. Chiori and Kanae nodded.

"Kyoko-san, Kotonami -san and Amamiya–san, you three will share a waiting room. That's room 311," said the man standing in front of the studio, holding a list, and handed them a key.

"Um, could you please tell me Tsuruga-san's room? I would like to greet him. If it's ok?" asked Kyoko.

"No, I don't think so," said the man.

"Why?" demanded Kanae.

"We are not some crazy fans. We are co-workers," followed Chiori.

"It's ok. He is just doing his job. Let's go. I am sure we will meet him later today. Thank you." Kyoko dragged Chiori and Kanae to their room.

"Our room is just around the corner, I think," Kyoko said. "I am glad we are in the same room, I can spend time with Moko-san while we are waiting. I am sure we don't have much to do."

"Yeah, this shooting involves the whole company. We are still new to the industry; we won't be getting any main parts in the photo."

"I agree."

"Our room is here," said Kyoko.

The door facing their room opened.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. I thought I heard your voice," said Ren with a smile. "Look like we are neighbors."

**Thank you for reviewing or following this story. Your reviews encourage me.**

**Next chapter: the photo shoot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.**

"Tsuruga-san! Why are you here? I assumed your waiting room must be on the floor for famous actors. Why is your waiting room here with us, Love Me Section?" asked Kyoko.

_President at work again, _giggled Yashiro.

"I don't know. Let's do our best today, Mogami-san," said Ren. "I look forward to working with you. It's been a long time since we last worked together."

"Yes, I will do my best," smiled Kyoko. _We really haven't work in the same job since Dark Moon. Well, the dangerous mission doesn't count as a job._

"Excuse me, Tsuruga-san, please go to studio 1 for photo taking," said the studio worker.

"Look like I have to start working. Let's have lunch together, Mogami-san, together with other Love Me members of course."

"Sure, see you later." 

"How many photos do they need to take for a little calendar?" asked Kanae, who has been called to the studio twice today. Once for the photo taking of the actress section of LME and once she posed as a daughter in a large family. The later one contributed to her current bad mood.

"Yahiro-san said they are going to publish not just one but three different types of calendar," said Kyoko.

Chiori entered the room, having returned from her third round to the studio, "Do you think they will call us again before lunch? I thought we didn't have to do much today since we are not that popular."

"Who knows?" Kyoko shrugged. "I couldn't believe we have to pose as Natsu and Yumika to portray friendship earlier today. What did you pose as this time, Amamiya-san?"

"Lovey dovey couple with some idol," said Chiori disgustingly. "He has zero acting skills, could you believe it? Such poor acting skills." Chiori cringed.

Someone knocked on the door, "Kyoko-san and Kotonami-san, your turn."

"What is it again?" Kanae grumbled.

"Hope it's not some lovey dovey shot, I couldn't do that," mumbled Kyoko. 

"Mogami-kun, Kotonami-kun," cried Lory from his seat overseeing the whole shooting process. "Come here."

Four men were standing next to him.

_Don't be lovey dovey shot. No, please, I couldn't do that._ Kyoko thought.

"Mogami-kun, you will be posing with him as a couple. Kotonami-kun will be working with Bridge Rock to portray sibling love. Understand?"

"Yes sir," answered Kanae.

"No, President, I couldn't do that," Kyoko cried, too embarrassed to even look at her partner. "I am part of the Love Me Section, remember?"

"Aren't you an actress? Amamiya-kun has already done that so there's no excuse from any Love Me members. Furthermore, I am sure your partner could help you if you really couldn't do it. Right, Ren?" Lory smirked.

Kyoko turned round and saw a dejected Ren, "Mogami-san, you don't want to work with me?"

_What are you doing, Tsuruga-san? Isn't that Cain's special technique? Why are you using it now? Stop beating my heart. I could do it, right? It's just acting. Calm down Kyoko, never give up. I could do it… I could do…_

**Thank you for following this story! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Kyoko's dilemma continues **


End file.
